2006/Jul-Dec/List/Featured Announcements
July *'July 05' - Meet us at Anime Expo this Sunday + Thanks for coming! *'July 05' - New homes update for July :D + Saving fix *'July 11' - New Profiles System! *'July 11' - Network Maintenance on 7/12 Completed *'July 13' - New Game - Word Bump! (and fixes!) *'July 15' - July 2006 Donation Items Released! *'July 19' - Gaia at Comic-Con San Diego, CA! *'July 21' - Gaia at Otakon 2006, August 4th! *'July 24' - Maintenance on Registration and Customize Me 7/25 *'July 26' - Avatars update! Expressions and mouth styles! August *'August 01' - Web design - Your input needed *'August 01' - Network Maintenance 8/1 - Completed *'August 07' - Items Update~! 8/7 *'August 11' - Giftwrapping Repairs + Strong Passwords + Homes Reservation *'August 14' - New Gaia TOS and privacy policy *'August 14' - New Header + Daily Chance! *'August 14' - Bug in Daily Chance and Item Reversal *'August 15' - August 2006 Donation Items Released! *'August 31' - Gold Notification! September *'September 01' - Get Adobe Player 9 to Play Gaia Games *'September 01' - Storyline Update at 6:00 PM PST Today *'September 10' - Bachelors Caps *'September 11' - Topic Voting! *'September 11' - Items Update~! (9/11) *'September 12' - Surfpin phone donations bug fixed *'September 15' - September 2006 Donation Items Released! *'September 22' - Slots and Cards are back! Prize & Joy coming back next week! *'September 28' - Friend List Update! October *'October 03' - Items Update~ (10/03) *'October 05' - Simpler password retrieval system *'October 10' - Slots and Cards are back! Prize & Joy coming back next week! *'October 12' - New Gaia banners around the site *'October 12' - Improved Gold System! *'October 15' - October 2006 Donation Items Released! *'October 18' - New Invite System! Invite Your Friends! *'October 25' - New Gaia Game: Jigsaw! *'October 30' - Donation items name change to monthly collectibles *'October 30' - Halloween Event Info + Exclusive Interview with Ron & Aliens *'October 31' - Gaia Store update, limited edition Alien themed shirts. *'October 31' - The Halloween event is back. *'October 31' - Towns is BACK IN BUSINESS! November *'November 01' - Towns is BACK IN BUSINESS! *'November 03' - The Halloween Party has been extended to Saturday! *'November 06' - PM reporting system ~ *'November 07' - Gaia User Survey! Tell us stuff! *'November 15' - November 2006 Monthly Collectibles are out! *'November 16' - The Quest System is here! *'November 20' - The Mini UFO can now FLY! *'November 30' - Breaking News: Mysterious Crash-landing! December *'December 04' - December's Monthly Collectibles: Packed with VALUE! *'December 05' - New hats in the GStore! *'December 06' - Tagging System + New Store Items *'December 12' - Gaia 9 Exclusive Interview with Johnny Gambino *'December 15' - The December Collectibles are here! *'December 16' - Xmas is Near! *'December 19' - Exclusive interview with Santa Claus + new Towns features! *'December 20' - Moo ho ho! The Gaia Xmas Event has started! *'December 24' - New Front Page Design - Your Input needed *'December 28' - The triumphant return of Going Postal! *'December 31' - The Zurg Hive New Year's Ball Category:Years/Split